


Full Disclosure

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is wearing each other’s clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal ncis-drabble community prompt #8: love story without using the word love. It was inspired by one of the promo pics from the _16 Years_ ep, even though Tony’s not in the pic with Gibbs. He was sitting right next to Gibbs in my head. :P The end is horrible but I’m gonna attempt to justify it by saying I might use this as a scene in one of my future fics.

 

“Knee bothering you again?” Tony asked as he stepped around the corner from the staircase into the living room after his shower. He hadn’t seen the man since early that morning. He’d spent the day at NCIS with Bishop and McGee while Jethro had been stuck in meetings at the Pentagon.

Jethro grunted as he readjusted the bag of frozen veggies on his knee. His knee hardly ever _stopped_ bothering him but he didn’t want to burden Tony with that.

Tony grabbed one of the decorative pillows from the opposite end of the couch as he moved closer to Jethro. “Elevating it will help,” he said, carefully slipping the pillow into place.

Jethro grumbled and muttered under his breath, just like he always did when Tony started fussing over him; even though he secretly loved it. Tony had always been attentive and taken care of him, even when he grumbled and growled and pushed people away.

“There ya go,” Tony said as he assessed the man, “all better.” He admired Jethro’s bare feet, one propped on the pillow on the coffee table and the other resting on the floor. His long, bare legs still held the last remnants of his summer tan and the shorts he was wearing actually fit and showed off his nicely toned legs.

“Wait a minute!” Tony said. Much like Jethro’s pants, his shorts never fit. “Are those… those are my shorts!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jethro replied innocently, looking up at Tony with an arrogant smile on his face.

“Wha—you don’t—what’s this right here on the leg of the shorts? Huh? What does that say?” Tony stuttered before finally managing to get the words out. “’cause I’m pretty sure it says Ohio State and only one of us went there.”

“Huh,” Jethro grunted, as if he’d just noticed, “will ya look at that.”

“You know I’ve been looking all over for those shorts,” Tony accused.

“They’re comfortable,” Jethro explained with a shrug, “and you’re always swiping my USMC hoodie. I figured it was only fair.”

Tony’s mouth started moving but no words came out. Both of them knew he was guilty of that. He settled on the couch next to Jethro, still admiring how the man’s legs looked in his shorts. “They do look really good on you,” he admitted. “Although I see you’re wearing your hoodie so I can’t swipe it. Doesn’t seem so fair after all.”

Jethro grinned and rubbed his hand over Tony’s freshly showered hair in a failed attempt to straighten it. “The one I got you is hanging in the closet upstairs. You haven’t even worn it yet.”

“I don’t wanna wear that one,” Tony mumbled petulantly. “Yours is more comfortable and it smells like you.”

A smile slowly spread across Jethro’s face as he watched Tony. He tugged the hoodie over his head and dropped it into Tony’s lap with no explanation until Tony looked at him questioningly. “I like it when you wear my clothes.”

Tony smiled back at the man and pulled the sweatshirt over his head before settling into his side. “I like it when you wear my clothes too.”

 


End file.
